Buttons
Buttons are client objects that activate or deactive platforms upon contact. Buttons have many uses and can be customized. Properties Buttons are client objects. That means whenever you press a button, other clients wont be affected. Due to that they have a ClientObject value in them. The Invert value in buttons reverse the way how they work, as in when a button would normally activate things, it deactives them. The Pressed value is a value that turns on whenever a button is pressed. This value solely exists to detect if a button is pressed or not. The SupportBalloons value, when turned on, makes balloons be able to activate buttons. This mechanic is used in Steeple of Joyous Voyages where you activate buttons by touching them with your balloon. The SupportPlayers value, when turned on, makes players be able to activate buttons. This value usually should stay on but if you are planning to make a pushbox or a balloon puzzle in your tower, you should turn it off. The SupportPushboxes value, when turned on, makes pushboxes be able to activate buttons upon contact. The Timer value is a NumberValue where the value is equal to how long your button will stay on. The default value is 0, which means there is no timer. Towers that use buttons Ring 1 * Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials * Tower of Killjoys * Thanos Tower * Citadel of Laptop Splitting Ring 2 * Tower of Deep Darkness * Tower of Traps Ring 3 * Tower of Winning Every Run * Tower of Confusion Ring 4 * Tower of Spiralling Heights * Tower of Getting Gnomed * Tower of Terrible Mondays * Tower of Elysium * Tower of Dust and Decay * Tower of Inception Ring 5 * Tower of Nice Views * Tower of Rigid Success * Tower of Downward Mobility * Tower of Obvious Chaos * Tower of Floral Fury * Tower of Extraordinary Adventures * Tower of Fractured Obstacles * Tower of Glitching and Healing * Citadel of Contrasting Regions Ring 6 * Tower of Environmental Pain * Tower of Radiant Realms * Tower of Twisted Inquisition * Tower of Inner and Outer Scaling * Tower of A Depressing Future * Tower of Dispersed Rooms * Tower of Intense Solar Chaos * Tower of Niflheim * Tower of Strategic Mechanics * Citadel of Scythe Recognition Ring 7 * Tower of Rushed Building * Tower of Feeling Lazy * Tower of Collective Collaboration * Tower of Distorted Aerodynamics * Tower of Never Giving Up, Ever * Tower of Never Ending Dizziness * Tower of Ultraviolet * Tower of Extreme Hell * Tower of Terrifying Beauty Ring 8 Ring 9 the final stretch Zone 1 * Tower of Another Beginning * Tower of Atlantic Depths * Tower of Hands Sweating * Tower of Peace * Tower of Mirrored Hecc * Tower of Yearning Success * Tower of Absolute Vexation * Tower of Wanting Extra Levels * Tower of Ultimately Terrifying * Tower of Really Nasty Ideas * Tower of Zespluz Zone 2 * Tower of Buttons * Tower of Ground Level Ascension * Tower of Troublesome Adventures * Tower of Unearthed Discoveries * Tower of Slipping and Sliding * Tower of Extraterrestrial Enchantment * Tower of Arcanium Zenturing * Tower of Great Displeasure * Tower of Double Trouble * Citadel of Green Stuff Zone 3 Zone 4 Zone 5 Zone 6 Zone 7 Zone 8 Zone 9 Heccfire Depths * Steeple of Button Venturing * Steeple of Rising Molten Rocks * Steeple of Retina Pain F.R.O.S.T.Z.O.N.E * Steeple of Frantic Terrificness * Steeple of Christmas Chaos Beggmuda Triangle * Steeple of Egg Searches * Steeple of Spring Jubilation Abyssal Badlands * Steeple of Tricks and Treats * Steeple of Haunted Traversing * Steeple of Midnight Terrors Ring 2 thanksgiving Event * Tower of Autumn Harvest Snowy Cabin * Steeple of Evergreen Ascension * Steeple of Joyous Voyages * Steeple of Festive Factory Infiltration * Steeple of Nightmare Before Christmas Trivia Gallary Currently no images Category:Mechanics Category:JToH